


As One

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem from Ray Kowalski to his Ben</p>
            </blockquote>





	As One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these guys just minding them.

As One

By Vic32

 

_Your eyes are like the stars,_

_They shine so bright,_

_Your heart is so warm,_

_It feels like the sun,_

_When you put your arms around me,_

_You make us feel as one,_


End file.
